


The Count's Sister

by AssassinsRose



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinsRose/pseuds/AssassinsRose
Summary: Memories have come flooding back to Raven, Asra's apprentice. Can she really accept the fact she's Lucio's sister and pursue her dream relationship with Valerius?





	1. Memories of Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [N/A](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=N%2FA).



> This is a fanfic with my character. No X Readers as of yet

# Memories of Him

Raven was at the shop, tidying up the front room before they opened for business. She had plans to meet Julian today. After being released and avoiding the gallows, they had spent almost every second together. Tying her sunkissed blonde hair in a bun, Raven set to work with polishing the glass display cabinets. Faust slithered in with Asra following. "Good morning." Asra smiled. Raven looked up from her cleaning. "Oh, good morning." Raven greeted. Faust wrapped herself around Raven's arm, her comforting aura spreading through Raven. " _Friend Julian._ " Faust hissed out, flicking her tongue. Raven blushed, as Asra laughed his musical laugh. "Go on. I'm sure he's waiting." Asra said. Without being told twice, Raven ran out of the door.

The streets were buzzing with market activity. Vendors were shouting their prices for their wares, horse drawn cards rattled on the cobbles, dogs barking could be heard mingling with the voices of the townsfolk. "Hi Raven." Came a cheerful voice. Raven looked to her right and saw the baker. "Morning. How are you?" She asked, as he began folding up a loaf of the pumpkin spice bread she loved. He handed it to her but rejected payment. "You're a good friend, and besides you and you master pay in other ways." He chuckled. Raven noticed his chapped hands, and waved her own hands over them, healing his sores. "I can't stop. I'm meeting someone." She apologised. "Will you stop by before closing?" The baker asked. Raven nodded, as she took a bite out of the sweet, fragrant loaf. "Excellent. Have a lovely day, Raven." The baker smiled, as they both waved at each other.

Truth be told, Raven didn't know where Julian would be. There were three possibilities: Portia's, The Rowdy Raven or Maleinka's. Raven decided to head straight for Portia's. Slipping through the gate she always used to get into the palace grounds, she made her way to her friend's cost cottage. "I have a gut feeling he's there." She sang to herself. As soon as Portia's cottage came into view she saw the auburn haired siblings on the porch, chatting away.

Portia spotted Raven first, and nudged Julian. Turning around, his eye lit up along with his face. He jumped off the porch and ran to her. Jumping into his arms, Raven kissed her doctor passionately. Some of her golden locks had fallen out of her bun, but she didn't care. Portia just smiled at the two. She was happy they had found each other, but now they had to help the Count back into his human body. 

After a quick cup of tea, the three of them headed to the palace. They past the fountain, and Raven hissed in pain. Her head began throbbing with pain, as if something she had forgotten was trying to break through. Julian looked at her full of concern. The Countess had joined them by this time, and looked at her friend with worry. "Would you like to have a rest in your guest room, dear magician?" The Countess asked. Her words were laced with concern as she laid a perfectly manicured hand on Raven's shoulder. 

After being hounded, Raven gave in and went to her guest room to rest. Though her dreams would be even more restless. As she does off a lost memory surfaced. 

_"Lucio look what I found!" Came a little girl's voice. The girl had long blonde hair, exactly like Raven's and brilliant lilac eyes. A boy, whom looked just like the Count walked up to the girl. "What have you found, Raven?" He asked, and looked at the pink flower she had picked. She reached up to give it to him. Lucio crouched down to her level, with a rare caring smile. Taking the flower from her, her proceeded to put it in his sister's hair. "It suits you more, my dearest sister." He said, kissing her forehead, affectionately. Raven giggled, as Lucio picked her up, and swung her around playfully. A man, dressed in mercenary attire was standing with a dark haired woman, smiling at the two siblings. "Mama! Papa!" A three year old Raven said, with a giggle in her voice._

Raven woke with a start. What was that? She got up out of bed and poured some water from a pitcher into a silver bowl. She splashed some of the water on her face. "That... Was me?" She pondered out loud. It couldn't be. Her parents were killed and she had no siblings.

She came out of her room. She had to find out the truth. Anything she could, and she would need the help her friends and the Cards.


	2. The Dark Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven has woken up from a strange dream. Wandering the palace she falls into a magic portal. What lies in this strange wing?

After waking up from her dream, Raven had more questions than answers. Was the Count really her brother? Had she grown up a mercenary? And why did the Count decide to raise her after their parents disappeared? She splashed some more water on her face and let out a frustrated scream, swiping the bowl, pitcher and table cloth off the dresser. The crockery landed with a loud crash to the marble floor. A knock came at her door, followed by the sound of it being opened. Raven snapped her head around to see a medium sized man with black ombre hair. "My, my it seems you've lost your temper." he spoke, softly. The witch was in no mood for games, and gave him a ruthless icy stare. "What do you want? More importantly, who the hell are you?" she asked, through gritted teeth. The young man entered her room and smirked. "How rude of me. I am Valerius, consul to the Countess." he said. Raven rolled her eyes, then folded her slender arms. "Good to know. You can leave now." Raven snapped her words were harsh. Valerius pretended to be hurt. "Your words hurt me, Raven. I merely was concerned when I heard all that ruckus." he said. The witch didn't want to hear another word coming from this man's mouth, and left the room. Valerius smirked. "If I can get her on my side, even if it is by force... Perhaps this city will be mine, like it should be." he pondered out loud.

Raven had no idea where she was going, until she felt a tug of magic. It felt familiar, it was Asra's magic! Breaking into a swift run, she followed the magical presence. She came to an ordinary wall. There seemed to be nothing special about it, at least not to the untrained eye. Raven cautiously put a hand to the wall and immediately fell through. "Oof. Owie... That's gonna leave a mark." she moaned, rubbing the back off her head. She stood up and brushed herself off and realised it was dark. "Where am I? Nadia never mentioned this part of the palace to me." Raven said. Curiosity got the better of her, and she began to wander the wing.

Coming across a room, she noticed the door was slightly open. When she pushed the door, it made a loud squeaking noise. The hinges hadn't been oiled in years. Managing to conjure a ball of light, Raven lit the candles overhead. This place... She had been here before... But when? She noticed something on the dresser, it looked like a letter of some sort. Perhaps this could help her. She picked up the envelope and opened it, pulling out the letter. The handwriting was hers. It read;

_Dearest Brother,_  
_I am really enjoying my time here in Prakra. Nadia's sisters are really kind, and I've picked up some new techniques from Nahara. She's really great, you'd like her. I can't believe I'll be coming home next week, but I can tell you more in person. Please pass on my love to Nadia and I'll see you on Thursday. I've missed you so much!  
Your Little Bird,_ _Raven_

Tears welled up in her lilac eyes. Somehow she remembered writing this. She was in the palace in Prakra relaxing in her room. It was a beautiful day and she had got back from riding with the sisters. Heart breaking sobs erupted from her, as she placed her arms on the dresser and rested her forehead on them. "Lucio." she cried, her shoulders shaking from her sobbing. "It's all my fault, I didn't come home in time. I'm so sorry." she sniffed. Her eyes were now bloodshot from her tears, as she looked up at the picture of her brother. "I should have never left." she whispered. " _I sent you away to keep you safe, Little Bird. But even that I had to have some of your memories erased, it seems they are returning._ " came a voice. It sounded like Lucio's, but she couldn't see him. A goat with red eyes manifested in front of her. " _This is my reward for trying to cheat Death_ " the goat said. It had it's left arm missing. Exactly like Lucio's! the goat extended his right hand towards her. Raven was unsure, but something was telling her the goat spoke the truth. Hesitantly, Raven got up from the dresser and took the goat's hand. She felt a familiar aura, which caused her to start crying again. The goat wrapped his arm around her in comfort as she wept into his white fur. The embrace was comforting, just like Lucio used to give her when she was feeling bad about something or even herself. After a few minutes of silence, they let each other go. " _Don't come back here Raven. This wing only holds more pain and suffering for you. Leave. Go back to Asra. Find someone who will love you no matter what. I don't want you to be in this place full of pain and misery. I only ever thought of myself, and I got you tangled up in my mess. I hate myself for it. Please go. Don't look back." Goat Lucio said, his voice cracking. More tears threatened to fall from her eyes, as she ran out the door. Lucio watched with a heavy heart and closed the door to his room._

When Raven made it back to the familiar halls, she bumped into the Countess. "Raven! I've been looking for you. Is everything alright?" she asked. Raven clasped her pale hands to her chest and ran past Nadia. Raven made it to the gardens where she saw a figure dressed in scarlet. The person turned around, and sweat beaded on Raven's brow. 

"Well then. It seems the magician had arrived. Unless you remember somethings that were better left forgotten." they said. Valerius was with this person and he smiled. "Now, now Vulgora let Raven speak. I'm sure she has lots to tell us after visiting Lucio's wing." he sneered. How did they know where she had been? She stood her ground, staring at them with determination in her lilac eyes. "I won't speak. I'd rather be dead than speak to... Monsters." she hissed. Well, she had no idea where that courage came from, but it certainly caught Vulgora off guard. "Monster, eh?" they smiled, their teeth looked sharp. Like a demon's. Vulgora stalked up to Raven, and grabbed her by the throat. The fingers on their gauntlet piercing her flesh, letting blood ooze from the cuts. Raven had to do something, then it came to her. She used the opportunity, to land a forceful kick in Volgora's stomach. They let go, and growled at her. "Damned brat. You'll pay for that stunt." They hissed. Some of Raven's hand to hand combat skills came back to her like they had never left. As Vulgora charged at her again, aiming a fist at her she grabbed their arm, elbowed them four times in the face and flipped them over her shoulder. "I was going to pay for what, exactly?" Raven said, sarcasm in her voice. Vulgora stood up and spat out some blood. "When the Countess hears you attacked a Courtier, do you think she's going to let you live?" they laughed. Raven shrugged. "At least then I'll be with him." with that last statement, Raven left the two Courtiers standing there with their mouths open. "See what I mean?" Valerius said. "Yes... A warrior and a beauty. I like." Vulgora sneered. 

Raven made her way to the library and sat in there for a while. She was thinking of the things her brother had said, and what she was going to do. She didn't want to leave, but it wasn't like her brother was giving her much of an option. She didn't want to go against his wishes, but she had to find out who killed him. Letting out an annoyed sigh, she slouched on one of the armchairs. "Darn, I don't know what to do!" she shouted into the empty room. Suddenly, she heard the locks to the library being opened. After the final lock was opened, Portia came running in with a very handsome man next to her. "Portia, who's this?" she asked. Portia smiled. "This is my brother, Ilya or Julian." she said. Raven looked at the doctor and her heart leapt. She had felt this before with someone else, but she couldn't remember who. "Nice to meet you, Raven." Julian smiled. That smile held many things. Charm, mystery and more importantly it was adventurous and devilish. She gulped and nodded. Well this was going to be awkward. 


	3. Digging Into The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being told to leave the palace, Raven goes against her brother's wishes. She heads to Consul Valerius' estate. What will she find out? And what is the Consul plotting?

The next morning, Raven woke up at quarter to six. She got dressed in her Gypsy style shirt, tummy corset and long skirt. She quickly tied her hair up into a ponytail, feeling to lazy to put it into its usual braid. She grabbed her bag and made sure that the cards were in her bag. She didn't want to go back to her brother's wing, because he's be furious with her if she did. Raven snuck out of her room, hoping she wouldn't be caught. She had to find someone who would help her, and if Lucio himself wasn't going to give her answers, maybe someone else will. 

As she walked down the hall she noticed Mercedes and Melchoir on their step. Mercedes walked over to her, and bumped her hand with their head. "I'm sorry friend, but I have to find out who I was... And if anything.. What happened to me." Raven said. The dog licked her hand and went back to their step. Raven jogged down the hall, feeling eyes on her. It wasn't the first time, so she broke into a run. She fled down the stairs and out of the castle. A servant walked up to her. "Is everything alright, Magician?" they asked. Raven gulped and nodded. "Could you have a carriage prepared for me? I need to see the Consul." Raven said. The servant nodded and went to sort out her transportation. She looked back up at the imposing towers of the castle. "I'm sorry, Lucio. If you won't tell me... I will find out for myself." she whispered. 

Her carriage pulled up, and she got inside after telling the driver to take her to Consul Valerius' estate. The ride was long, and quiet. The sound of the hooves against the concrete was relaxing. She watched as the city turned to countryside. It was beautiful and refreshing to see greenery instead of bricks. She dozed off for a bit, knowing it would be a while before they arrived.

Valerius was arguing with his gardener. "No. I think I know her better than you, and it's the pink lilies she prefers. Stop being so incompetent and do your damn job!" he roared. The worker coward in fear and scurried back off to the greenhouses. "I just wanted to give her, her favourite flower for when we met next. I just hope some of her memories have returned, but I wouldn't be surprised is Lucio got in the way as a bid to _protect_ her." Valerius groaned. He was just about to head inside, when he heard the sound of horses and turned to look at the driveway. Sure enough, an official carriage pulled up outside his grand, Georgian style mansion. The driver was a bit slow in opening the door, as Raven jumped out. Her golden hair mirrored the sunlight, as she took in the grandeur of the estate. "I didn't think I would be seeing you so soon, Witch." Valerius smirked. Raven looked at him, and bowed. "Wait, why am I bowing to you, should be the other way around... Agreed?" Raven said. 'Ah, so some of her memories have returned. Excellent.' Valerius thought. His mind wandered to her eighteenth birthday, where she had a ball of her own. She would only dance with him or Lucio she turned other men away as if they were filth on the bottom of her shoe. Valerius snapped out of his memory and bowed to his former lover's sister. He offered her his hand, and she took it as they entered the mansion.

"I'm sorry to drop by unannounced, but I was hoping you could help me... The other Courtiers are... Not as, how do I put this, tolerable as you are." Oh how he missed that silver tongue of hers. He lead her into the lounge, where some pastries and coffee had been set out. Raven sat down on a plush emerald leather couch, as her host sat opposite her. "It's my pleasure to have you here. What was it you needed?" Valerius asked, as he held out his finely decorated coffee cup to his servant. The female servant poured them both their drinks. She looked shaken that the sister of the deceased Count was here. Raven looked at the girl, and she spilt some of the beverage. "Stupid girl! You're in the presence of-" before Valerius could finish, Raven put up her hand to silence him. With a kind smile, Raven waved her hand over the spill, and it vanished like it had never happened. "Don't be scared of the Consul, if he should ever give you reason to be scared... Just call on me." Raven offered. Valerius now looked scared, but his fear turned to relief when she started laughing. He hadn't heard that laugh in three years. He watched her as she drank, but averted his gaze when she looked at him. "I need to know. What happened to me?" Raven asked. Valerius didn't want to tell her she had contracted the Plague and died only to be brought back after his request of Asra. He put down his cup, and looked at her. "There's no use in hiding the truth. You- You contracted the Plague not long after you came home. I- I couldn't lose you like I lost your brother, so I made a deal with one of the Major Arcana. That card was Death." Valerius spoke. It was nearing on a whisper, like it was painful for him to say it. 

Raven sat back, her mind was swimming. She died? She actually contracted the Plague her brother wanted to protect her from? And why would Valerius make a deal with Death to bring her back? She stood up and paced over to the window. Wrapping her arms around herself, tears began rolling down her ivory cheeks. "Why? Why, would you make a deal with a Major Arcana to save me?" Raven asked, swallowing the lump in her throat. "With you around, I was different. Plus I could imagine the scolding I would've gotten off Lucio if I hadn't had done it." Valerius sighed. He stood up himself, and walked over to her. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes, as the Consul turned her around to face him. He didn't want to tell her of his feelings for her. He would wait for a while. 

Valerius offered her to stay for as long as she needed. Raven took him up on his offer and he took her to the room she used to stay in. Some of her clothes were still in the silver trimmed wardrobe, and pink lilies were on her dresser. "I see you remembered my favourite flower." she said. Valerius offered her a rare smile. "How could I forget? Besides decorating the balls with white roses, they would be accompanied by pink lilies. You and Lucio had a strong bond, Raven. You fell off your shire horse once, and broke your wrist. I had never seen someone get to someone's side so quick like your brother did. As usual you never cried. A strong woman. A fighter. Not many people have that rare quality." Valerius spoke. There was armour on a mannequin. She remembered that armour. It was the armour Lucio had given her for her eighteenth birthday. It had the Vesuvia crest on the breastplate, and attached to the back was a fine purple velvet cape. Raven touched it, and the cold metal felt soothing against her warm skin. Valerius excused himself and left her room.

She was remembering more. Valerius hoped, silently, that she would remember the relationship they had. Sure they had gone behind her brother's back, but he had never felt so alive when he was with her. He felt like he could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge. When he got to his study, he looked at the calendar on his desk. Three days until her birthday. He sat down at his desk and began writing a letter of request to hold a ball for Raven. It would be a surprise, and he would spare no expense in her dress for that evening. Yes, he wanted to rule Vesuvia but something was telling him to achieve that dream with her. He had to give her time though, he didn't want to force himself onto her. That would be rude, and she may not feel the same as she did three years ago. 

Night had fallen, and Raven was heading to bed. She slipped under the icy sheets, and rested her head on her goose feather pillows. It didn't take her long to drift off, and into one of those memory like dreams. 

_Music was playing throughout the palace ballroom. Raven was still in her room getting ready. It was a All Hallows Eve themed ball for her birthday, and Raven was going as a vampire. Her handmaiden placed her tiara in her golden locks, that was in a half up, half down style. Raven thanked her, and hurried off downstairs._

_She entered the ballroom and all the guests, half of them she didn't know personally, bowed or curtsied when she entered the room. Lucio walked up to her, and offered her his hand. "May I have the first dance, sister?" he asked. Raven took his hand with a smile. "Do you really need to ask?" she giggled. The music started again, and she and her brother waltzed around the ballroom. "When I d said money was no object, I didn't really expect you to go all out." Lucio teased, causing Raven to turn red. "Oh, did I do something wrong?" she asked. Lucio just laughed, and looked at her with a brotherly gaze, "I'm just surprised you let yourself go and choose a beautiful dress and accessories." he spoke. The dance ended, and the couples bowed and curtsied to each other. Lucio placed a kiss on her cheek. "Happy birthday." he whispered in her ear._

_Raven grabbed some red wine from a passing waiter, and stepped outside for some air. "Having a nice evening?" came a velvety voice. Raven turned around and saw Valerius. Putting her glass down, she ran to him and hugged him. "I was half expecting you not to show." Raven admitted. Valerius laughed. "Now, why would I miss a ball. Especially when its in the honour of my favourite girl?" he chuckled. Pulling a box out of his suit, he offered it to her. It was wrapped in wine red paper, and tied together with a silver bow. Raven took it and smiled at him. She gently unwrapped it, finding another box inside. Opening it, there was a richly laced black chocker with amethysts dotted around on it. Hanging from it was the preserved skull of a raven. Not wearing anything around her neck, Valerius put it on her. She moved her hair so he could put it on without catching her. The skull sat perfectly on the dip of her collarbone. "It suits you." Valerius said, stealing a kiss from her. It was risky, but worth it. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. As quickly as they started, they pulled away from each other as to not get caught by Lucio. They headed back inside, and danced with each other._

The female woke with a start. It was around three in the morning. Valerius charged into her room, as he had heard her talking. "I... I had another memory come back to me. It was you who gave me this." she touched the choker around her neck. She had never taken it off, say for when she bathed but that was the only time. "Yes. For your eighteenth birthday." Valerius admitted. Raven blushed when she remembered the kiss. Had she really been in love with this self-centred Consul? Raven looked at him, and then she realised every time she did, her heart would race and her pupils would dilate. He stepped closer to her, and when she made no effort to flee, he sat next to her. 

Raven's breath hitched in her throat, when he brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. It was like she was seeing him for the first time again. When she tried to speak, Valerius hushed her gently and softly pressed his lips against hers. It was like in the dream. Raven slowly kissed him back, her hand was on his cheek. Valerius started to kiss her more forcefully, want and passion in every attack. He pushed her back onto the bed, trailing his kisses from her mouth to her neck. He nipped at it, earning lust filled mews from Raven. "I've waited so long to call you mine again." he whispered, staring into her lilac eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I want to stay here... With you." she answered him. That's all he needed to hear, and kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth. The battle for dominance began, and he won. He wanted to go further, make her his fully, but wouldn't do so until she was comfortable.

He laid next to her and was shocked when she climbed on top of him. The moon cast an enchanting glow upon the room, as the Magician opened his shirt. Valerius gulped, as she kissed his chest, and crawled down him. His trousers felt tight, but that was only because she had made his that way. Teasing off the restricting clothing, his member sprang out freely. Precum leaked from his tip, as he gave her a pleading look. Raven took it in her hands and he gasped in pleasure. He wanted to flip her back over, tear her nightgown off and let his passion be known. Raven took off her nightgown, the scars from her battles littered her porcelain skin. Valerius sat up and grabbed her by the waist, gently laying her down.

A hand trailed over her scars, and down in between her legs. She was already wet from their previous session, and he smirked at this. Slipping his index finger inside, her began to move it. Raven covered her mouth to muffle her pleasure filled moans. "Don't cover your moans. I want to hear them. I want everyone in this place to know you belong to me." Valerius purred. Raven did as she was told, and let her arms fall onto the pillows. Before she could reach her high, her lover pulled his finger out and ordered her to clean his finger. Just being told what to do by him turned her on even more. She suckled on his finger, tasting herself on him as he positioned himself at her entrance. Sliding in gently, a moan escaped him. "Raven... Your tight." he muttered, as he kissed her. When she got used to his size, he began to move. He rested his forehead against hers, as he moved. Her cries of pleasure made him go faster, hitting the same sweet spot over and over again. He moans soon turned to screams of pleasure as they both came closer to orgasm. "Do... Ah! Do you want me to pull out?" Valerius asked. Raven shook her head. She wanted it, more than anything. A few more thrusts and he released inside of her. Raven cried out, hitting her high her orgasm melting with his. Valerius kissed her passionately and lay down next to her, pulling her close.

They both lay like that, exhausted. It didn't take long for sleep to overcome them. Valerius had his girl back, and with Lucio gone, they were free to do what they wanted.

A red eyed creature had been watching them they entire time. Jealousy mixed with hurt overcame Lucio. Betrayed by both his lover and his sister. However, he saw something in that display that Valerius never showed towards him. Love and caring. Deep down he was happy, but ultimately he felt betrayed. He went back into the forest and back to the castle. Was he truly alone now?


End file.
